The Voice in my Head made me Crazy
by anitras-kitsune-ju san
Summary: Sasuke is having tough time keeping his fragile psyche together these days. Each day harder than the last, despite what he tells himself. That is until an angel, at least in Sasuke's eyes, transfers to his school by the name of Naruto and they begin exploring their feelings for each other. Will Naruto be able to piece Sasuke's sanity together or will he lose him trying? SasuNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me when I was reading an old story that I wrote a few months ago for some ventilation. I had forgotten about it until I was going through my old notebooks and came across it. While it most likely won't be exactly the same as my original story it'll still be very similar. Not that any of you will know that but I just needed to say that. So enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Chapter 1: Realizing

You know that moment when you feel like at any moment that you're very, very fragile grasp on reality is slipping right out from your fingers. That moment when you realize that that thin string that is holding your sanity together is close to snapping. The people around me don't see what is happening. They don't see that my mind is being chipped away piece by little piece every single day. I wonder if this is how Itachi felt. Is this why he...

I have to stop thinking about Itachi. I have to stop thinking about that day. I have enough to deal with right now than to think about the past. What"s that saying? What happened in the past stays in the past? I'll think I follow that right now. I know that I should deal with my issues and my other demons but ignoring them one more day won't hurt anything. But I also said this yesterday...hn. Well, it was true yesterday so it'll have to be true today.

I'm surprised that I'm still functioning like a "normal" human being, functioning in the sense that I haven't been carted off to the nearest psychiatric ward...yet. I doubt anyone would care if that were to happen, well almost anyone. Those damn bit... I mean _girls_ would probably be devastated that they're poor "Sasuke-kun" is gone. They would probably kill themselves if they couldn't stalk the object of their most sick and twisted desires. That actually wouldn't be too bad. If that were to happen I would be left alone. The psyche is looking pretty god right now. I'll have to think about this option some more.

If you haven't figured out by now, the nice thing would be to tell you. But...that would mean that I'm nice. I'm not. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I know it's not some inner voice that's begging to be let out or some subconscious cry for help. I don't beg nor do I need help. What I do need though is somewhere to vent and you just so happen to be lucky enough to have a chance to hear all of this. Good for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! No I'm not dead! I had computer troubles. Well not really troubles more like someone stole my laptop. But I have a new one so I'm back in action. This chapter most likely will not make any sense but it's mostly a filler till I remember the original chapter. So no flames because I don't mad I get beyond even. But otherwise enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto.

Chapter two

_One, two, three, four,…_

Hmmm…

_Five, six, seven, eight, nine,_

Hn…..

_Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eightteen_

What the hell?

_Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thir.._

"Owww! What the fuck, dude?!" Seriously, what a bitch. I barely even hit him that hard. It won't even bruise…maybe. "Can you at least apologize?" I can but I won't . Even if I did, what would it be for? I'm sorry that your incessant tapping pissed me off. I'm sorry that you look more canine than human. Or am I sorry that you are the most idiotic, annoying, _pathetic, _excuse for a human being. Oh wait, that title belongs to Sakura and Ino. Anyway, back to the subject of me apologizing. Umm… "No, now piss off." "What did you say you asshole?!" It seems someone is trying to Sakura's and Ino's well deserved title. I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to repeat myself. "I said 'No, now piss off' or do you need me to repeat myself." "I wouldn't have needed you to say anything if you would have kept your hands to yourself!" " Would you quit bitchin' already. You make it sound like I violated you or something." That would be disgusting. "Besides, you brought it on yourself." "How?! I didn't do anything!" "Of course you didn't." "I didn't!" Obviously he seems to think I care about whether he did something or not. I wish he would be quiet. His voice is grating on my nerves. He sounds like a fucking flea bitten mutt. Hmm… maybe it's time for him to be put down like one. Isn't that what they do to unwanted flea bags in the pound. I wonder if he knows? "Do you know how they put down dogs?" "What? Why the fuck would I know that?! Are you trying to be funny? Hey, why are you walking away?!" Because you don't have the answer to the question. Oh, well it's just something that I have to look into later. It's time for class now.

I don't have anything against dogs. I have one of my own, This was just something that popped into my head.


End file.
